


Double-Booked

by Jelly_Baby, Peanut4242



Series: The Time of Our Lives [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 99 problems but Louis ain't one, ALL THE FLUFF, Date gone wrong, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Then right, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's date, Valentines, date, soooo right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Baby/pseuds/Jelly_Baby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut4242/pseuds/Peanut4242
Summary: Harry plans the perfect Valentine's Day to celebrate his and Louis 4 year anniversary. But everything keeps going wrong; until it goes right!!





	

Harry opened the fridge, his face illuminated by the bright light. He whistled quietly under his breath as he pulled out all the ingredients he’d need to make breakfast; bacon, sausages, butter for the toast, tomatoes, the can of opened beans, and… oh, there are no eggs.

“Great,” Harry cursed under his breath, closing the fridge and glancing around the kitchen in hopes that Louis had left a stray egg lying out on the side, like usual. But no, the older boy had obviously had the last couple with his tea last night.

“Now what?” Harry sighed, his plan of a full English breakfast was out the window. He stood with his hands on his hips, looking at the food on the counter and thinking. “Bacon and sausage sandwich, it is then.”

Harry turned the stove on and began cooking. The radio in the background could barely be heard over the sound of the sizzling. He turned his back quickly to make a coffee, confident that the bacon and sausages would be perfectly fine by themselves for a second.

The sound of the fire alarm proved him wrong.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed at the loud, intruding screeching noise. He whizzed around to find the bacon black as soot and smoke rising quickly. He grabbed the pan off the hob and shoved it under the cold tap.

Down the hall, he could hear Louis thumping about in a panic.

“HARRY?” The sound of their bedroom door slamming open was muffled by the screeching alarm. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

“IT’S FINE LOUIS,” Harry yelled back, climbing onto a chair, armed with a tea towel. “GO BACK TO BED. EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL!”

“It sure looks like it,” Louis observed loudly, having rushed into the kitchen. He quickly understood what had happened, and rushed to help his boyfriend by opening the windows and the balcony doors.

Harry was fanning at the small box on the ceiling furiously, when he remembered he’d left the sausages cooking on the stove.

“THE SAUSAGES LOUIS!” He screamed exasperatedly.

Louis dived towards the oven, pulled the now burnt sausages from the hob and turned the oven off. He hurried over to the sink and stopped the tap running. He glanced down at the sorry excuse of bacon, sitting burnt and soaked in the pan.

The fire alarm eventually stopped, leaving the radio to break the heavy silence that had suddenly fallen. Ellie Goulding’s ‘Burn’ was playing and cheerfully filled the room.

Louis smirked at the irony. Harry climbed angrily down off the chair and stormed towards the small radio on the side; he harshly yanked the plug out the socket and dropped it on the side uncaringly.

“Shut up!” He seethed at the now silent radio.

“You know,” Louis started, voice upbeat. “It’s normally me that burns breakfast.”

“Don’t mock me Louis,” Harry grumbled. “I was going to make you breakfast in bed.”

“Well, that didn’t exactly work out for you, did it now?” Louis chuckled, motioning to the two pans waiting in the sink.

“Just sit down Louis,” Harry ordered. “I’ll get the cereal.”

Louis sat at their small kitchen table, still laughing to himself. A minute or two later, he was presented with a bowl of cheerio’s.

“Thanks love,” Louis smiled kindly, trying to show Harry (who was still upset) that everything was still fine.

Harry huffed something inaudible, and turned back to grab a mug off the side.

“Here’s your coffee,” He grumbled miserably. “Let’s hope I didn’t burn that too,” He spoke sarcastically.

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, the cup parted from the handle, and crashed onto the table top, spilling the contents everywhere.

“Oh, for fuck sake!” Harry cried at the top of his voice, hands in the air to vent his frustration. Louis covered his mouth with his hand, and tried desperately not to burst out laughing at his partner’s expense.

Harry swiped up the tea towel he’d dropped on the floor and began mopping up the spilled coffee. As he did, he found his anger melting, and was suddenly finding it hard to hold back the tears; _nothing_ had gone to plan this morning.

“I’m sorry Louis,” Harry almost sobbed. “Everything’s going wrong!”

The sight of his sorrowful boyfriend, tugged on Louis’ heartstrings; and he found himself placing his hands over Harry’s, and halting the boys mopping. He pulled the curly haired lad towards him, sliding them together easily and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis reassured him, quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s temple. “Happy Valentine’s Day love.”

***

Louis smiled down at his phone. Niall had sent a video message to their group chat;

_“Happy 4-year anniversary guys! I can’t believe that it was just over 4 years ago, that I set you up on your first date! Man, do I have good matchmaking skills!” Niall laughed. “Have fun tonight guys! And Harry, don’t cook breakfast again. Love you both! Now, I’m off to get drunk!”_

Louis chuckled as the short video ended.

“Ready to go Lou?” Harry called, walking out of the bedroom. He was fastening his brand new, leather watch around his wrist; a valentine’s and anniversary present from Louis. It had come with a lovely, wooden watch stand with the message _‘Even if I was the busiest person in the world, I’d always find the time for you’_ engraved on it.

Harry’s present to Louis was an evening meal at Mangiamo; a new Italian restaurant that had opened in the local area. Louis had been dying to try it for weeks, but it was so popular that they hadn’t been able to get a table. Harry, however, had managed to secure a reservation for 7pm on Valentine’s day.

“I’ve been ready for hours!” Louis explained, excitedly. He jumped of the sofa stuffing his phone in his pocket. “I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast, in preparation!”

Before long they had locked up their apartment and were climbing into the front seat of Harry’s car.

Harry put the key into the ignition and attempted to start the engine. A juddering sound surrounded them, as the car failed to start.

“Oh come on,” Harry prayed under his breath as he tried again.

 Luck didn’t seem to be on his side today.

Louis looked up hopefully as Harry tried a third time; still nothing.

“Maybe the batteries dead?” Louis suggested quietly.

“I hope not,” Harry grumbled, still trying to turn the engine on. “I don’t have time to charge it back up again!”

“It’s alright, Harry,” Louis replied, keeping cool. “I’ll just call for a taxi.”

As they stood waiting for the taxi to arrive, Harry was listing everything that had gone wrong so far, that day.

“Still, I suppose it couldn’t get any worse,” He spoke optimistically.

***

“What do you mean you double booked?!”

“I’m ever so sorry, Sir,” The Italian waiter at Mangiamo apologised. “We seem to have had a problem with our computer system. Unfortunately, the other couple who booked your same slot are already seated.”

“Listen here!” Harry demanded, slamming his hands on the counter. “I paid a hefty deposit for this evening!”

“Harry,” Louis mumbled, trying to catch Harry’s attention. People were starting to look.

“And let me tell you something Roberto,” Harry continued, ignoring Louis, and reading the waiter’s name badge. “This place is not fucking cheap!”

“Sir,” The waiter tried. “I can assure you will receive a full refund. And I can offer you a £20 off money voucher for your next visit.”

“Take your voucher and shove it up your arse!” Harry seethed.

“Harry!” Louis cried, shocked with what Harry had said. Usually, it was him that lost his cool, never Harry.

“We won’t be coming back!”

Harry turned, took Louis’ hand in his own and marched them both back out of the restaurant.

***

After trying 3 other restaurants, but finding them all fully booked, Harry and Louis decided to give up and just have a McDonalds instead. Harry bought their order over to the table, and slid into the seat opposite Louis.

“I’m really sorry about Mangiamo, Lou,” Harry apologised as the both reached for their burgers. Louis looked up from his food, eyes wide as he observed his boyfriend. He could hear the sadness and the disappointment in Harry’s voice. He could tell that Harry had really wanted everything to go right.

“Hey,” Louis comforted. “Don’t worry about it. We’re together; that’s all I ask.”

Harry smiled in response, Louis’ words warming him.

“And besides,” Louis continued, picking up the burger. “I kinda fancied a Big Mac anyway!”

The two sat laughing, chatting as they ate. Louis picked up his drink half way through the meal, and took a big sip of the milkshake he had ordered. He instantly regretted it.

“Harry,” Louis gasped, grabbing Harry’s Fanta and chugging down a few mouthfuls to wash the horrible taste away. Harry watched on, eyebrows furrowed. “What flavour milkshake did you order me?”

“Chocolate,” Harry didn’t miss a beat. “Why?”

“Love, I don’t think so…” Louis pulled the plastic lid off the paper cup. His voice proved that he really wasn’t too upset, and although he hated banana’s, was finding this whole thing quite amusing. “I’m 100% sure that this isn’t chocolate.”

Harry sighed frustratedly, annoyed that another thing had gone amiss.

“I’ll go change it,” Harry grumbled standing up and taking the cup.

He approached the unbusy counter, and headed straight for the woman that had served him before.

“Excuse me,” He demanded. “I ordered a chocolate milkshake, not banana.”

“Oh, sorry about that,” The woman was quick to apologise. “Let me replace that for you real quick.”

She took the banana milkshake and placed it on the side, before grabbing an empty cup and heading over to the milkshake machine. Harry watched as she started the machine up; but nothing happened. She tried again, and even called over one of her colleagues before they appeared to come to the same conclusion.

“I’m afraid our milkshake machine isn’t working,” The woman explained, walking back over to Harry. “Can I interest you in a different drink?”

Harry groaned and placed his head in his hands. Could anything else go wrong today?

***

“I’m really sorry Louis,” Harry apologised for the 20th time that minute. “I really am. I just wanted everything to go right. Today was supposed to be perfect.”

“Stop saying sorry!” Louis laughed, squeezing Harry’s hand reassuringly. “Today might not have gone as you planned, but I’ve certainly had fun.”

The two were now walking hand in hand around their local park. The pathway was illuminated in moonlight, the stars above them twinkling brightly, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

“Really?” Harry asked, sparing a look at Louis to find the older lad smirking.

“Really! I mean, I woke up to the smoke alarm – that was nice.”

They both laughed.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised _again_.

“No, don’t apologise; it was music to my ears,” Louis chuckled. “And you should have seen yourself fanning the smoke away! Like a little ball of fury!”

“Shut-up,” Harry laughed, playfully nudging Louis to the side in payback for laughing at him.

“The cereal was good though,” Louis explained. “And I’m sure the coffee you spilt would have been just as nice!”

“Alright,” Harry dismissed light-heartedly. “Let’s not mention the broken boiler.”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna relive the cold bath thanks – although the rose petals were a nice touch,” Louis agreed, snickering. “And of course, we can’t forget that copy of the Notebook you ‘borrowed’ from Niall!”

“Don’t!” Harry begged between laughter. “I didn’t know he hid his porno’s in romance DVD cases!”

“Come on; even I know Niall wouldn’t own something like The Notebook. You should have asked before taking it!”

The two continued walking, talking and laughing over everything that had seemed to go wrong that day. Just as they were rounding their current conversation to a close, Harry pulled them both to a stop.

“Hey,” Harry spoke, breaking off the end of Louis gorgeous laughter. “Come over here a minute.”

“Why?” Louis asked, following Harry as he guided them both over to a nearby oak tree. They stopped underneath the tall branches, slivers of moonlight breaking through the leaves and lighting up their faces.

“Harry?” Louis asked softly, calling for Harry’s attention. It was clear that Harry was lost in thought.

“You know,” Harry began. His heart was in his throat, he was so nervous. He hoped out of everything that had gone wrong today, this one thing was about to go right. “I had some extravagant plan. I was going to do it at Mangiamo; but that backfired on me. So… I guess… I’m just going to have to wing it.”

“Harry? What are you talking about?” Louis questioned, sensing the significance of the conversation.

“Louis, we’ve spent 4 amazing years together; I’ve loved every moment and would relive it all over again if I could.”

“Harry!” Louis gasped in shock, bringing his hands up to his face. He had suddenly realised what Harry was doing, and he felt his eyes well up with tears.

“Louis, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Harry gushed, as he reached round and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He slowly got down on one knee and opened the box up revealing a simple, silver engagement ring.

“Will you marry me?”

Louis, who was unable to speak through the tears that had now started to fall, nodded.

“Yes Harry,” He cried, happily. “Of course!”

Harry’s face broke into the biggest smile, as he jumped up. He threw his arms around Louis excitedly, and was slightly surprised when Louis took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

“Why are you crying Lou?” Harry asked, as they broke apart.

“I’m just so happy Harry,” Louis laughed, wiping at his eyes. “This is more than I could ever have asked for! I love you Harry!”

“I love you too Lou!” Harry exclaimed, carefully taking the ring out the box. He gently took Louis’ left hand in his own and slipped the ring on Louis’ fourth finger.

The kissed again, breaking apart in fits of giggles.

Louis noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a carving in the trunk of the tree. ‘ _T <3 M_’

“Hey, Harry? Have you got your pocket knife on you?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s on my keyring, like always. Why?” Harry asked, following Louis gaze. He quickly understood and pulled it out of his pocket, offering it up to his fiancé.

Harry watched as Louis began carving into the tree, putting in his effort here and there. They both kept laughing, Harry commenting on how they were acting just like love struck teenagers.

“There,” Louis declared the piece finished by standing back and closing the knife down. Louis had carved their initials and the date in a heart.

“I’m putting this on Instagram!” Harry exclaimed, taking out his phone and snapping a quick picture.

Suddenly a crack of thunder rang through the sky and the heavens opened. The tree branches they were hiding under were not giving a lot of protection, and they were steadily getting wet.

“Oh no,” Louis observed. “It’s raining.”

Harry laughed.

“Who cares! We’re engaged!”

** Epilogue **

The next morning, Niall was woken by a loud knocking on his front door. He tried to ignore it to begin with, but stumbled out of bed when it became apparent that the visitor was not relenting.

“Morning Niall,” A cheery voice greeted him as he opened the door.

Niall blinked sleepily in response, his vision clearing to find his younger brother and his best friend on his doorstep.

“Don’t you two have babies to make?” He asked grumpily, rubbing at his head. His head was pounding a bit, after having one too many drinks the night before. “Not all of us have someone to spend Valentine’s Day with you know!”

The two before him didn’t seem bothered by this greeting, half-expecting it.

“Yeah, well; just returning this DVD that Harry borrowed,” Louis explained, holding out the DVD case.

“Oh thanks,” Niall responded, not taking note of what DVD it was due to his hangover. He took the case from Louis, and threw it uncaringly on the table just inside the door.

It was as Louis lowered his hand back down, that the sunlight caught something on his hand, catching Niall’s attention.

Quick as a flash, Niall had Louis’ left hand in his own.

“What’s this?” He asked his little brother, pointing at the ring.

“Oh that?” Harry asked with a smirk. “That’s just an engagement ring.”

“Wait… what?” Niall dropped Louis hand and looked between the two. “Oh god, I’m too hungover for this!” He let out a huge sigh before continuing. “Get your arses in here now while I get me some coffee.”

As soon as the trio were sat round Niall’s table, each with a drink, Niall addressed the situation again.

“Is this a wind up guys?”

“Nope.”

“Harry asked me last night,” Louis smiled brightly.

“Wow,” Niall breathed taking a long sip of his coffee. “I mean, congratulations and all that – but you couldn’t have waited until I was a little more sober?”

“No, we’re on our way to tell everyone!” Harry explained. “We wanted you to be the first to know!”

“Well thank you,” Niall spoke, unable to stop the smile that graced his lips. “But, I do have one question though…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah – who’s taking who’s name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to you all!! If you don't celebrate Valentines, we still love you loads!! HUGS TO ALL!!  
> Love from Peanut and Jelly!!  
> xxxxxx


End file.
